pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fog Battle For The Light
Story Jon and Tyler are getting ready to leave in the Pokemon Center. ''' Tyler: Right, let’s get the ferry to Cianwood. Jon: Yeah. '''Jon and Tyler are about to leave when a lighthouse worker enters. Nurse Joy: What can I help with Brian? Brian: It’s Ampharos. Nurse Joy and Brian run out of the Pokemon Center. Tyler: We should go too! Tyler and Jon follow. At the bottom of the lighthouse, Nurse Joy and Brian are about to enter. Tyler and Jon arrive. Brian: I’m sorry, but no one can enter the lighthouse. Jon: But we are worried about Ampharos. Tyler: Look at the fog. Everyone looks at the fog. Brian: The fog has been like that for some time and Ampharos is used as a beacon. Jon: I’ve heard the light from Ampharos’s tail guides home ships at sea. Brian: Yes, but only when it’s foggy and since the ferry from Cianwood is coming today, we need Ampharos. Brian opens the doors and the electricity isn’t working. Brian: Great. Nurse Joy: If I may, these two trainers have electric types. They can be used to power the lighthouse. Brian: That would be helpful if you could. Tyler: Sure. Inside the lighthouse Brian shows the electricity conductor to Tyler. Tyler: Okay, Pikachu use Thunderbolt to charge up the lighthouse. Pikachu gets sent out and uses Thunderbolt on the electricity conductor. Brian: Pikachu will have to keep using Thunderbolt until the generators are fully charged. Tyler: Right. Brian: The rest of us should go to Ampharos. Everyone apart from Tyler is now at the top of the lighthouse. Nurse Joy goes to Ampharos and checks it over. Nurse Joy: Ampharos has a bit too much electricity stored in it at the moment. Jon: Come on out Pikachu! Jon sends out Pikachu. Jon: Pikachu, can you take the extra electricity out of Ampharos? Pikachu: Chu, Pikachu. Jon: I see. Nurse Joy: What? Jon: Pikachu can but needs to release the energy somewhere. Brian: I see. If Pikachu releases it on this, that will send more electricity to the generators. Pikachu takes the excess electricity from Ampharos and sends it into the electricity cable. Ampharos is still down. Nurse Joy: Now let’s have a proper look. Nurse Joy looks at Ampharos. Brian: Well Nurse Joy? Nurse Joy: Ampharos will be okay with a bit of rest. Jon hears a quiet Pokemon cry. The lights turn on and Tyler and Pikachu enter. Tyler: All done. Brian: Thanks. Jon: I thought I heard something out there. Brian: I heard nothing. Jon: Oh. Brian: Well thanks Tyler for getting the lights back on. Tyler: No problem. Then the Pokemon cry happens again. Tyler: I heard something. Jon: I’m going to have a look. Nurse Joy: But the fog. Jon: I think its multiple Pokemon using mist to look like fog. Jon’s Pikachu jumps onto his shoulder and then they run off. Tyler and his Pikachu follow. They all enter the fog and see a couple of Pokemon silhouettes. When approaching, they find more and more. Jon: What are they? Tyler: I don’t know. Jon walks forward and then sees what the Pokemon are. Jon: Smeargle! Tyler runs to Jon. ' Tyler: I thought Smeargle could only learn Sketch. Jon: They can but sketch takes a move and copies it so the user can now you the move it copied. Tyler: I see. Jon: Thunderbolt! '''Jon’s Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on the Smeargle and they stop using Mist. Their trainer appears.'Lisa: How dare you attack Lisa’s Pokemon! Tyler: They were using Mist and there’s a boat approaching which would have crashed! Lisa: And, its not my problem. Now use Hyper Beam! '''All the Smeargle uses Hyper Beam and Jon’s Pikachu and Tyler’s Pikachu. They fly in the air and smash on the ground for a bit, then they get up weakly. Lisa: Zap Cannon! A few of the Smeargle use Zap Cannon towards Tyler’s Pikachu and Tyler jumps in the way. Tyler gets hit with Zap Cannon and lands on the floor. A Thunderstone falls out of his pocket and lands in front of Tyler’s Pikachu. Tyler’s Pikachu then touches it and begins to evolve into Raichu. Raichu: Rai! Jon: Pikachu, show them you Thunderbolt! Lisa: Smeargle, use Origin Pulse! Pikachu uses Thunderbolt towards the Smeargle but Thunderbolt gets destroyed by a few of the Smeargle using Origin Pulse. The move hits Pikachu. Tyler gets up. Jon: Pikachu! Tyler: Raichu? So you did evolve. Raichu: Rai Rai! Raichu then runs ahead and hits a few Smeargle using Brick Break. The Smeargle Raichu hit are unable to battle. Lisa: How dare you! Smeargle 1 and 9 use Volt Tackle! Jon: Pikachu, show them a real Volt Tackle. Tyler: Raichu, use Thunderbolt on Pikachu, power up the Volt Tackle! Smeargle 1 and 9 runs towards Pikachu using Volt Tackle, Pikachu runs towards them using the same move and then Raichu uses Thunderbolt to super charge Pikachu’s Volt Tackle. Pikachu hits the Smeargle and the Smeargle go flying back to Lisa and Pikachu keeps going knocking out the rest of the Smeargle. Lisa: I won’t forget this! Lisa throws a smoke bomb on the floor and after the smoke cloud has disappeared, so has Lisa. Jon, Pikachu, Tyler and Raichu head back to the lighthouse. When they get to the top, Ampharos is still down. Brian: Good thing you sorted out the fog, but there’s still some fog out there. Jon: Then we need to give them a light source. Jon opens a window. Jon: Pikachu, uses Thunderbolt! Tyler: Raichu, you too! Both Pikachu and Raichu use Thunderbolt out of the window. A few minutes later the ship arrives safely at Olivine. Jon: Good work Pikachu. Tyler: Thanks for the help Raichu. Nurse Joy heals them up. Ampharos gets up. Brian: Glad to see you’re better Ampharos. Jon and Tyler go to the ship. Jon: Here we go to Cianwood City! Tyler: Yes! Pikachu and Raichu jump with happiness. The Captain of the ship comes to see them and Brian comes down from the lighthouse. Captain: Impressive Thunderbolts. Thanks to you, I was able to steer the ship. Jon: Thanks. Pikachu and Raichu were awesome. Tyler: When is the ship going to Cianwood? Captain: In about 30 minutes. Brian: Thanks again for your help. Tyler: No problem! Jon and Tyler runs onto the ship. Narrator: Tyler and Jon help get rid of the fog, power up the lighthouse and also make sure the ship got to port okay. Now, Jon and Tyler are ready for Cianwood City! Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Brian Captain Nurse Joy Pokemon Jon *Pikachu Tyler *Pikachu *Raichu Lisa *Smeargle (Multiple) Wild Ampharos